


John Watson is mad

by rdj_lupin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, John is mad, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Sherlock Holmes is going to pee in a jar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdj_lupin/pseuds/rdj_lupin
Summary: John is questioning Sherlock's love for him after he finds him at the drug den. Sherlock is not very happy about it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 17





	John Watson is mad

It had all started back in the car. John, who was driving it to St. Barts Hospital, was fairly pissed off at his tall, curly boyfriend. He was in fact so angry that he would make him pee in a jar later, just to find out if he was clean from the drugs or not. He suspected he wasn’t and that made him really upset. Sherlock could have spoken to him if he felt like he was close to falling into his bad habits again, but he clearly hadn’t since he was so goddamn stubborn.

The annoying curly-haired had placed his hand on John’s clothing-covered thigh in a try to bring his attention to him and John, who constantly had to restrain himself and not burst out into either tears or with anger, lost it. He was so disappointed in Sherlock. The man who he’d do anything for just let him down like that. He thought he meant more to him. This time, he didn’t cry, thank god. Instead, he pulled the car over abruptly and took deep breaths in order to try to calm down so he didn’t yell at Sherlock because who knows what Sherlock would’ve done then. John would probably find him at the same drug den later that night.

“You could have called, you know that? Just a phone call. It’s not that hard Sherlock. One goddamned phone call to tell me that you needed help. I’m your boyfriend, that’s what I’m supposed to do” He looked pleadingly at Sherlock who couldn’t bring himself to look at him. 

“I…” Sherlock’s voice broke and he turned his face to the window, not wanting John to see the single tear that rolled down his cheek. John sighed, starting the engine on the car again. He didn’t say anything more until they arrived at the hospital. Before he parked the car, he turned to Sherlock and sternly said that they probably needed a break from each other. Sherlock couldn’t believe his ears.

“No, John… Please don’t do this…” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “You’re the only one I’ve got.”

John snorted, clenching his teeth before speaking up again.

“Then why don’t you start treating me like that?”

He opened the door and stepped out of the car, leaving Sherlock staring at him in disbelief. He didn’t have anything to say. For the first time in his entire life, he couldn’t make up something to say and it bothered him so much. He was on the verge of tears when he followed John’s example and slowly moved his legs over the edge of the car to stand up and walk over to him.

“I’m sorry. I really am, John” he said, looking deeply into the doctor’s blue eyes, trying desperately to get a reaction out of him. 

“Oh please, save it. I don’t want to forgive you so that you’ll laugh at me later, it’s not fucking funny anymore” he turned around from Sherlock and stomped off. Sherlock just stared at him again before he realized that it would only make John angrier if he didn’t follow.

John didn’t say a word to Sherlock during the time they walked up to Molly’s lab and he walked at least two meters in front of him to avoid it. When they arrived, Molly handed John the jar, only for him to shove it at Sherlock before sitting down on a chair in the corner of the lab with his head in his hands.

“John-” Sherlock tried, but was interrupted.

“Pee in the jar, for god’s sake!” he put his fist against the table and Sherlock pressed his lips together, leaving the room with the jar. He came back five minutes later and handed it to Molly who shook her head disapprovingly.

“I’ll run the test then…” she said and started the procedure. Sherlock glanced over at John, but he didn’t look back. He understood why, though, and he wasn’t even sure John would ever forgive him. 

When Molly had finished running the test, she turned to John and nodded her head. John clenched his fists and mumbled thank you before grabbing Sherlock by the arm and yanking him out of the room. He pushed him up against the wall and pinned him against it with his underarm. Normally, Sherlock could have pushed him away easily, but today John was determined to keep him still and his strength was unbelievably high.

“You are a piece of shit, I hope you know that. Leaving me at Baker Street all by myself. I was worried for an entire month. An entire fucking month.”

Sherlock decided to finally speak up.

“How come you’re overreacting? You know I pull stunts like these all the time. Why now?”

John let him go, not meeting his eyes.

“Because I don’t want to lose you again…” he mumbled, making Sherlock’s gaze soften. He placed two fingers under John’s chin and raised it, making him look at him.

“I’m not gonna leave you. You’re the best thing that has happened to me” he said with a small smile which John soon copied. He just couldn’t be mad at him anymore when he smiled like that. 

“Can I kiss you now?” John made a small nodding-motion with his head and soon their smiles rubbed off on each other's lips when they collided eagerly. Sherlock let John dominate him and felt how his tongue slid into his mouth. He grabbed the smaller man's hips as John tangled his hands into his hair, knowing how turned on it made him. His instincts were correct and a small moan slipped out of Sherlock’s mouth. The sound made John smile and he pulled away to say something before Sherlock interrupted him.

“Oh shut up, don’t tease. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry if this is kinda bad, I wrote it in 2016 and decided to post it now lol.


End file.
